


Just relax and enjoy

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anilingus, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rim-Job, Smut, Stablished Relationship, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, slight sub!dean winchester, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, talks about orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Written for SPNKINKBINGO.Square filled: prostate milking





	Just relax and enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNKINKBINGO.  
> Square filled: prostate milking

“Urgh! Sorry-I-I can’t! Dean pants, stopping him movements. The mattress dips at both sides of your head as his hand propel him up.  
”It’s okay. Don’t-” you huff and wince a little as he slips out of you, “don’t worry about it.”  
“I can only hold it in a couple time before it gets offended,” he chuckles a little. His body lands on the pillow next to you with a thud, shaking the bed.  
“I’m sorry you had to hold it in because it was taking me so long.” You push yourself up and reach the water bottle on the nightstand. “I feel it’s my fault.”  
Dean sits up and takes the water you’re offering. “It’s not your fault. I wanted you to cum first. You know I coulda just released it, but decided not to.” He takes a long chug before passing the bottle back. “I love watching- feeling you come around me. Ugh! And if I have to choose between watching you become jelly underneath me or busting a nut...”  
A smirk appears on your lips when a wicked idea crosses your mind. “Lay back,” you order him and start crawling your way down the foot of the bed.  
“You sure? It’s gonna be a lottery. And the last time this happened you jaw-”  
“Don’t worry about it,” you interrupt him. “Just relax and enjoy.” You nudge his thighs apart and settle in between.  
“I will!” Dean smiles and adjusts the pillows behind him, piling them up so he can be in a semi-sitting position, he loves a front row seat.  
You start simple, with a few kisses on the tip and the sides of his cock while keeping eye contact. Dean bites his lip when your pecs turn into open-mouth kisses, tongue lavishing the underside. Then you wrap your lips around the head, once his length is slick enough and you slowly suck him into your mouth, relaxing your jaw and taking him deeper until your nose hits his pubes. Dean grunts shutting his eyes, you do the same.  
His hands land on both side of your head, fingers twitching, tangling on your hair. You let him lead your movements, guiding you as you swallow him down, your face slowly getting closer to his crotch, feeling the pressure on your throat before he pulls back. His hips leave the mattress as he starts to thrust into your mouth and you toy with his balls. Playing with them into your palm the way he likes it and with the tips of your fingers you press on the small patch of sensitive tissue behind them. Dean jumps in surprise and moans when you apply a little more pressure.  
Using the drool that drips from your mouth as he fuck your throat you let your fingers slide until you find the creases of skin and he puckers harder under your touch. You look up at him through your eyelashes, meeting his eyes and silently tell him to relax. His hands leave your hair going to rest at the sides of his body.  
You pull your mouth away from him, not bothering to wipe your chin, you drag your body further down the bed so you can comfortably place your face on his ass. Straining your neck a little, you watch his eyes go wide and his mouth hang open when your tongue laps between his asscheeks.  
Your hand comes up to stroke his cock lazily at same time the tip of your tongue rubs around the tight entrance. Dean’s eyes roll to the back of his head and smiling to yourself you close your eyes, to enjoy the sounds he makes under your ministrations.  
A couple of minutes pass by and you realize his muscles are lax enough for your tongue to penetrate him, you allow yourself to play a little with that before pulling away and sitting up to stretch your neck.  
“Ohh,” Dean wines.  
“I’m not done,” you assure and our hand clasp harder around his cock.  
“Fuck yeah,” Dean huff, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his hand.  
You spit on your middle finger and find your way to his ass, gauging his reaction when you calmly push inside him up to the second knuckle. He sobs with pleasure and you can’t help to do the same.  
“Fuck!” he wails when he pushes his ass closer to you making your finger enter him completely and you circle it around finding that spot you were looking for.  
You have to spit on his ass when your finger thrust into him and the skin drags causing Dean to sob in pain a little. Once is all fixed and lubed your fingertip rubs on his prostate, lazily at first, tasting the waters. But as you notice the eagerness in his movements and moans you increase speed and pressure.  
“You’re ready to come?” you ask in between kitten lick to the tip of his cock, your finger never stopping, no matter how much your wrist burns.  
“Shit! You have no idea.” He pulls at his own hair with both hands.  
“You sure? Don’t you wanna enjoy this a little longer?”  
“Fuck I wanna cum in your mouth?”  
You nod and Dean’s hands go back to your hair, he grips tightly making you suck him into your mouth as your finger fucks his ass.  
You rub on the puffy tissue and bob your head in tandem. Dean cries out above you, fingers digging on your scalp. You feel his ass contract around your own digit and his sack draws up in your palm at the same time his cock goes harder than rock.  
Dean howls your name as his seed shoots down your throat and his ass clenches, making it hard for you to move your finger at all. When his cock stops pulsating he releases you and you pull away, causing a couple drops of cum to drip down your chin while you swallow the rest. Dean chuckles breathless and cleans your face with the sheets and a very shaky hand.  
You duck and spit around your finger so you can pull it out without hurting him too much and Dean sobs again. “Fuck, sweetheart!”  
“I’m going out on a limb here, but I’mma say you liked it.” You bite your tongue perfectly knowing he loved it. Dean grabs your face with both hands and kisses you with force.  
“We gonna have to make a quick supply run tomorrow and get ourselves some lube,” he says into your mouth before letting himself fall back down onto the pillows.


End file.
